Sick Day
by IceTrampoline
Summary: Yazoo is sick. Renzoo. Yazoo is working for the Turks in this story.


Reno was always late for work. ALWAYS. Well, that is until Yazoo was asked (forced) to join the Turks. Reno now unwillingly woke up with his lover at 6 A.M. each morning. He would stumble out of bed and run into walls and dressers until Yazoo was nice enough to guide him to the bathroom for a shower. The strange thing about the pair was that even though it was Yazoo who set the alarm, Reno would be up and awake first. This is why one morning, said man was very surprised to find that the lump that should have been jumping up from mass of pillows on the bed when he ran into the wall did not come and save him. The red head stood around blinking for a few minutes; until he was sure he could walk in a straight line and stumbled out of the shared bedroom to search for his lump.

Reno soon found Yazoo (he didn't have a lot of places to look in a one bedroom apartment) retching quietly, or at least attempting to retch quietly in the bathroom across the hall from their tiny kitchen. Their tiny kitchen, Reno noticed, was a mess. Things had fallen from the counter, cabinets were opened and water had been spilled almost every where. Ignoring this mess, Reno walked over to the silver-haired mess instead.

"Heyyyy beautiful," he drawled, "not feeling too good?"

Reno received his answer in a glare before Yazoo turned back to the toilet to gag some more. In a rare act of kindness from someone like Reno in the morning, the red head pulled a hair-tie out of the medicine cabinet and tied Yazoo's hair back with it. Once he finished he walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his cell phone off of the counter. Luckily, any water that was on the counter decided to bypass his phone and go straight to the expensive radio instead. Well, sort of lucky. Oh well. Maybe Reno could guilt Rude into buying a new one for him.

'I'm calling you in sick, yo," Reno half shouted to Yazoo. To his surprise, Reno heard loud sounds of protest as a reply. Soon after there was a flush of the toilet and Yazoo came stumbling around the corner, much like Reno himself usually would.

"You can't call me in sick," Yazoo explained quickly, "I have evaluations today and if I don't show up, Tseng is going to think I'm trying to skip them."

Reno stared blankly. "And the problem with not showing up to evaluations would be…?"

"I'm not you, Reno," cried Yazoo. "I don't just show up to work whenever I feel like it!"

"Cruel, yo," Reno replied, as he turned around.

He dialed what he hoped was Tseng's cell phone number (goddamn buttons were so small and hard to see in the morning) and waited for an answer. He (stupidly) did not look back over his shoulder at Yazoo, who looked ready to pounce on Reno as soon as the time was right. When Tseng finally answered on the third ring, Reno had wandered back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, Yazoo following every step of the way. Though Reno thought this was strange, he decided to ignore it, and ignore it he did until a few seconds later when he found himself trapped beneath the straddle of a silver haired man. Yazoo snatched the phone away just as Tseng decided to start speaking.

"Reno," came an annoyed sounding voice through the phone, "any good reason you and Yazoo are late?"

Yazoo glanced at the digital clock next to the unmade bed. 7:15 already? Well, time flies when you're having fun doesn't it?

"Err…Tseng, sir, this is Yazoo. My apologies, Reno has been very, very slow getting ready this morning" he explained quickly, glancing at the struggling red head beneath him.

"Just hurry up and ge- "Tseng started impatiently, but he was cut off by a loud crashing sound from Yazoo's end of the phone. Just as he was about to demand an explanation, Reno stole the phone and started to speak.

"TSENG. Hey Tseng man, Yazoo is sick. He won't be coming in today, yo." As Reno said this, he smirked at the man who was now squirming around underneath him. If Yazoo wasn't sick and he didn't have to go to work, Reno would have taken full advantage of their current positions, but Reno isn't a complete jackass so he let it slide. This time. Besides, he smashed his head into the wall while he was flipping Yazoo over and he had a killer head ache coming on.

"Well Reno, that would be a believable story, except I just spoke to Yazoo and he sounded fine," droned Tseng.

"Yeah well Yazoo is a jerk and that's just what he wants you to think. Seriously come over here and see, yo. He destroyed the kitchen last night and I'm sure the bathroom is probably a disaster area now."

"I still don't believe you."

"Come over and see."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Get your asses over here Reno; both of yours."

Beneath Reno, Yazoo smirked in triumph. He may be late for evaluations but he was still going to be showing up. Reno wasn't done yet though.

"Seriously. He has a fever or the flu or something, yo. Do you really want him hurling all over your desk?" Reno asked. He sounded frustrated, Tseng noticed. Maybe Yazoo really was sick.

"Fine," Tseng replied. "I'm sending Rude over. If Yazoo isn't sick he's coming in today."

"Yes sir," said Reno. Now it was his turn to smirk at Yazoo.

After Reno hung up the phone and threw it on the nightstand, he reluctantly got off of Yazoo, who was now looking very tired but pretty because his hair was still tied up from earlier.

"Well, Rude's coming over to see if you're sick enough. You might want to get ready," said Reno. "I still have to get dressed and you might want to fix your hair."

With that, Yazoo quickly rushed out of the bedroom and back to the bathroom while Reno threw on his uniform. As soon as he was done dressing Reno went out to the kitchen to clean it up a bit before Rude arrived. When he got to the kitchen Yazoo had already started to wipe up the spilled water. The man had fixed his hair but he still looked very tired, with dark circles under his eyes on his paler than usual skin. Reno walked up to the man and pulled him into his arms. Yazoo immediately rested against him and welcomed all the body heat Reno was giving off. They stood like this for the longest time, Reno's chin resting on top of Yazoo's head and Yazoo half falling asleep against Reno's chest. They probably could have stayed like this a lot longer too, had Rude not been an 

insensitive jerk and interrupted them by knocking on the door. Yazoo's eyes flew open and he untangled himself from Reno's arms to go and answer. Reno just sighed and grabbed the dish towel to continue wiping up the water.

"Reno," said Rude walking into the kitchen, Yazoo trailing in behind him. He pretended not to notice the mess around him. "Let's go. You can come back during your lunch break to clean up."

Yazoo looked up suddenly. "What about me?"

Rude smirked. "Are you kidding? No offense but you look like you're half dead. You should get some rest." With that, Rude left the room and waited in the hallway while his partner said goodbye and got all his stuff.

Reno led Yazoo, who still couldn't believe what had happened back into their bedroom. He took off Yazoo's jacket and tie, not bothering with helping him with his other clothing, just in case Yazoo was moody while sick and pushed him down gently on the bed. As gently as Reno could actually push someone onto a bed, at least. Yazoo ended up bouncing up and down a few times but still, at least Reno was being nice. It was still morning, after all.

"Go to sleep," said Reno. "I'll be back later."

Finally Yazoo nodded and turned to lie down on the bed. No use fighting anyone anymore. Maybe no one at work liked him. Yeah. He would probably have to question Reno about that later. Until then he would sleep. Or at least he would if Reno didn't yell at him from the hallway.

"You're not getting any until you feel better, Yazoo. Can't risk getting this hot body infected."

Yazoo groaned and some blankets over his head. Reno seemed to be forgetting that they lived in an apartment filled with old ladies. Maybe he would kill him later instead.


End file.
